


Be My Alibi

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Cat drops by unexpectedly and Kara lets in. Written for the prompt “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”Originally posted at Tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Be My Alibi

Kara didn’t technically need to sleep, certainly not the number of hours humans required, but she’d found it one of the more pleasant blending in habits to develop. Sleep, for her, meant a dulling of all her super senses and a welcome respite from the constant pull on a superhero’s attention. Even if some nights that only lasted for three or four hours. 

So when someone started banging on her door at two in the morning, she was every bit as pissed as any human would be. Stumbling through her apartment in the dark, Kara forgot to engage any of her powers. Levitating would have stopped her tripping over her discarded work shoes, and x-ray vision would have told her who to expect before throwing the door open, but she resorted to neither. 

“Ms Grant?”

“Well? Don’t just stand there, let me _in_.”

Three years of CatCo habit had Kara stepping aside on muscle memory alone. She checked the hallway before closing the door, far more gently than she’d opened it.

“I haven’t seen you in almost… two years! What are you doing here?”

“I’m only here to establish an alibi.” Cat surveyed the apartment with a little sniff of something that might have been either disgust or approval. She flipped the nearest lamp on, settling onto the couch like she popped round all the time. “Although I wouldn’t say no to a glass of something smoky, if you have it.”

“I have vodka or Dr Pepper.”

“Please don’t combine the two. Vodka rocks, then.”

Kara stared Cat down. _Seriously?_

“Please,” Cat said, realizing Kara’s frozen stance. “And if you wanted to frost the glass a little with that fancy breath of yours, so much the better.”

Right. Well there was the in-person confirmation at last. Cat must have known Kara would overhear the ‘Supergirl’ when they’d parted ways. But aside from a few late night messages, like congratulations on the Pulitzer which felt like an excerpt from a much longer message Kara had never gotten to see, their contact had been minimal.

Kara fixed the drink, if only to give herself time to marshal her thoughts. Only when she handed it over to Cat and got a full up-and-down raking gaze from her, did Kara consider how she was dressed. Her body temperature ran warm at the best of times, so she slept mostly in light materials. Tonight had just so happened to be running shorts and a lightly ripped up tank top she’d had since college, neither of which covered quite as much as they once had.

“What do you need an alibi for?”

“About twenty minutes ago I broke into a secure facility and took some files. Their contents will be in the morning editions, but let’s just say I don’t feel like rebooting Orange is the New Black under this administration. I have someone working on the security footage and timestamps, but I thought it best to be with someone whose word wouldn’t be doubted. So I can ask you to lie for me.”

“Ms Grant, if you’re in trouble–”

“What happened to calling me Cat?” She finished her drink in one long gulp, never taking her eyes off Kara’s bare legs. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long, I wasn’t sure that level of intimacy still applied.”

Cat set her glass on the floor and stood, pulling her pale trench coat tight around her like a cape. 

“Intimacy?”

“You know what I mean. What time should I say you got here?”

“Say I’ve been here all night, if you could? It’s more… convincing.”

Kara moved closer, wondering why Cat couldn’t look at her directly all of a sudden. “Doing… what?”

“You’ll think of something, Kara. Just let me know so our stories match. You can go back to bed if you want, this sad little Pottery Barn display is as good a place as any for me to wait out the Feds.”

“Two people, alone in apartment together for hours,” Kara said, approaching Cat carefully. “You want them to think that we’re… that you and I are…”

“Playing a very involved game of monopoly?”

“My Games Night is on Thursdays. Cat, are you going to let them think this was some kind of…” Kara’s voice dropped to a scandalized whisper. “…booty call?”

“There were always rumors I was keeping my assistants for some kind of harem. The ones who lasted a week, anyway. It wouldn’t be completely implausible, would it?”

“No, not at all,” Kara hurried to reassure. An idea struck her then, and before she could talk herself out of it, she moved her hand over Cat’s, letting her coat fall open. Under it Cat was only wearing silky black lingerie, no trace of appropriate clothing. 

“I had to dispose of some things. Evidence,” Cat explained, unflustered by her body on display. “You’re taking your time about looking, Kara Danvers.”

“You know, the best lies have an element of truth,” Kara said, voice a little husky. “If we really want to convince people, we could always get everything right but the times.”

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” Cat replied, kissing Kara before her indignation could spill over, open-mouthed and determined. Her fingers slipped through Kara’s hair, caressing the base of her neck with gentle touches. “But by all means, Supergirl. Let’s make the most of the next few hours.”

“Anything to help, Ms Grant.” Kara only reverted to the title to feel the shiver she knew would pass through Cat. “Come on, my bedroom’s right through here.”


End file.
